


Not as Innocent as You Think

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Lothar is straight, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, at least he thought he was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Drunk Lothar tries to set up Khadgar with someone, doesn't turn out the way he planned and now he's questioning himself.How to titles and summaries work? This was written for a prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gracklewarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracklewarp/gifts), [regina_stellaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/gifts).



> Original prompt from Gracklewarp like _months_ ago in chat. I loved it so much I saved it and wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> _For everyone's consideration! Lothar makes a lewd offhand remark about how much of a baby virgin Khadgar is (he's drunk and out with the boys idk) so Khadgar storms over to him, drags him out of the room. Slams him against the wall and rips down his trousers and just deep throats him right there in the hall, doesn't even gag. And Lothar is like WTF MATE and he looks down to see Khadgar glaring up at him with his nose pressed against his crotch. (REKT)_
> 
>  
> 
> It varied from the original prompt a little bit but still about the same result.
> 
> And this is also for Regina since our RP put some inspiration in me. x3

Lothar had come to the inn to talk to Khadgar about _something_ , but he couldn't remember what exactly that had been anymore; he had run into several of his men in the tavern part and they had convinced him to drink on behalf of their fallen comrades.

Khadgar had been in his room. The tavern was much louder than normal, and he swore he could hear Lothar. There was no way he could concentrate with all of the noise coming from the room below. Maybe Lothar was there; he needed to talk to him about something he had recently read.

“There you are, mage… boy.” Lothar giggled, actually _giggled_ , as he put a gruff hand on Khadgar's shoulder when the mage entered the tavern.

Khadgar sighed, “You're drunk, maybe you should-”

“Nonsense!” Lothar interrupted, his speech only slightly slurred. “The only problem is _you_ aren't drunk!” The warrior turned himself to the bar keep, “Another round! One for the mage too!” The tavern roared cheers as more tankards were passed around.

Politely Khadgar refused the tankard, then took Lothar's drink from him. “I think maybe you've had enough.”

Lothar grabbed the tankard and downed it. “I know when I've had enough and I'm far from it… stop being a prude, have you ever drank before in your life?”

“Yes, I have. I prefer wine to ale.” Khadgar sighed there was no reasoning with the man when he had had too much to drink. He eyed the other patrons in the bar, some of them were Lothar's men, others were the inn's residents, before giving Lothar a fierce look. “Lothar,” Khadgar said. Quietly, so only the warrior would hear him. “I really think you've had enough.”

The warrior narrowed his eyes at the challenge, more from Khadgar's body language than his words. “I don't have to take orders from you, _boy_.”

“I wasn't ordering you to do - you know what, _fine_.  Drink yourself to an early death.” Khadgar rubbed his head, dealing with a drunk Regent was not what he had planned for the night. When Lothar started laughing, he just stared at him, amazed how the warrior went from pissed to laughing. “What?”

“You have ink on your face now.” Lothar’s eyes glinted with tears from laughing so hard.

“For Light's sake, Lothar. I was _working_ before I came down here.” Still, he looked down at his hands, covered in ink smears from taking notes in his spell book.

“Working? You can't be serious. Maybe you should find you some company for the night, we're at war, after all, and you don't know if you'll make it to tomorrow night.” Lothar looked around the room, he had already had his share of lovers in the past, he didn't need one now, but Khadgar was young. He had never seen Khadgar interested in anyone other than maybe Garona, but she had shut him down. Even Callan broke a few hearts. Lothar shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now, he tried to focus on Khadgar.

“I don't need to share my bed with anyone.” He looked around, blushing brightly, wondering if anyone was listening. It seemed everyone was wrapped up in themselves or they allowed Lothar his space. Either way, Khadgar was grateful no one was nearby listening.

Lothar raised a brow at him. “What are you, a virgin?” He teased, poking at the reddened cheeks.

Khadgar blushed further batting away the warrior's hand. “I really don't think that's any of your business.” He took a moment to try to will the blush away, he hated his pale skin sometimes. “I'm going back to working.” He turned to head back to his room but Lothar grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. Too close, he could smell Lothar… sweat, leather and alcohol. It wasn't unpleasant. Not at all, he licked his lips subconsciously.

Lothar watched the tongue dart out past Khadgar's lips, and the shine left after they had finished their track along those full, soft looking lips. His brain had no inhibitors when he had be drinking too much, as well as completely blanking out. “I… uh…”

“Let me go so I can get back to work.”

“All work and no play makes mages dull.” Lothar teased. “Hang on, I'm going to set you up with someone… what about that cute redhead over there?”

“Lothar, please, I'm not interested-”

“Redheads aren't your thing? Maybe a brunette-”

“ _Lothar_ -” There were people starting to stare now. Khadgar felt his face grow hot again.

Lothar grinned, “Oh, you go for blondes then!”

Khadgar grabbed Lothar's hand and pulled the commander out of the tavern and to the stairs that led up to the rooms.

Lothar allowed himself to be dragged up to Khadgar's room, only to find himself slammed up against the door as soon as they were inside. Alcohol had slowed his reactions and by the time he realized what was happening the mage was on his knees, nearly ripping the laces off his pants, _glaring_ at him. Lothar was a bit taken back by the gaze. “Khadgar what are you - _oh fuck_!” The warrior's breath was ragged as he watched Khadgar pull out his half erect cock, immediately sinking down the length. The shock of that hot, wet mouth and soft lips wrapped around him had him sobering up quickly.

Khadgar's gaze didn't waver. He was still glaring at the other making Lothar realized maybe he teased the mage a little too much. The warrior's mind told him he should stop Khadgar, he was young and innocent. However, the way Khadgar looked nose deep in pubic hair sent a surge of want through him. His body completely ignored his brain; his body wanted to be buried so far into Khadgar's mouth that the other _choked_. When Khadgar pulled back, Lothar breathed a sigh of relief that quickly changed to a moan as he felt himself growing harder, and Khadgar took him like an expert.

Alcohol was still a factor; he might have started sobering up some the moment he felt Khadgar's mouth on him but he had drank quite a bit and was far from thinking clearly. It didn't help that Khadgar's mouth was hot and inviting, throat tight around the sensitive head. Lothar's hands made his way into the mage’s short dark hair, using it as an anchor as he thrust with abandon into that delicious heat. He could have pretended that it was some pretty girl with short hair but the way Khadgar's excuse for a beard tickled his balls he wasn't able to. It didn't matter, it felt the same with only slightly differences. Lothar would never admit how fast he came, he'd blame it on the alcohol if asked. Curses slipped past his lips as hot semen spurted down that willing throat. He felt Khadgar's throat squeezing him as he swallowed every drop, the moan from the younger man vibrating along his length.

Khadgar pulled back to suck every last drop of come from the older man. The mage was painfully aroused, he enjoyed how Lothar had dominated him, _used_ him for pleasure. Khadgar pushed his pants down, thankful to have the wet precome-soaked fabric off of him. He stroked himself while he continued to suck Lothar dry. Khadgar never once stopped looking at Lothar, the way the other looked now, sedated and flushed with the combined taste of the warrior on his tongue had Khadgar reach his peak in no time. He groaned Lothar's name, come painting the door and floor between the other's legs. He released Lothar with a soft _pop_ , finally taking his gaze from the other man in favor of searching for something to clean the floor with. Khadgar got up with unsteady legs to grab a cloth on the table. He wasn't surprised when he heard the door creak and clicked closed. He grinned, knowing Lothar would be back another night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TheCookieofDoom for betaing this really quick for me!!


End file.
